The present invention relates to gripping and traction surfaces and patterns, particularly for attachment to footwear, handwear, and tools, and more particularly to a shoe sole or glove with an improved pattern having the shape and configuration of the bottom of a human foot or a human hand, respectively.
It is known in the art to provide a traction or gripping surface made of an elastically deformable and compressible material having a tread pattern of differing shapes and designs to improve the traction of the device to which it is attached, specifically shoe soles, gloves, and mechanical gripping devices. Heretofore, shoe soles have included varying patterns of geometric shapes. During the act of walking or running, the anatomy of the bare human foot, with its numerous curves, contours, and recesses, provides superior traction and gripping ability. Therefore, the need for a sole with an outer surface that very closely approximates the anatomy of a human foot is evident. Previous attempts to provide such a sole have proven inadequate.
Applicant is aware of the following patents pertaining to footwear soles and insoles:
Glasgow, U.S. Design Pat. No. 247,832, teaches an ornamental foot-shaped design for a shoe bottom.
Jones, U.S. Design Pat. No. 287,903, teaches an ornamental design for a shoe sole, which looks like an animal paw.
Horne, U.S. Design Pat. No. 295,114, teaches another ornamental foot-shaped design for a shoe sole.
Mendonca, U.S. Design Pat. No. 309,670, teaches a further ornamental foot-shaped design of a shoe sole.
McMorrow, U.S. Pat. No. 3,4022,485, is directed to footwear that lays simulated animal tracks, which are incorporated into the sole.
Schmohl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,349, teaches a continuous sports shoe outsole that includes generally circular pattern elements in the ball and heel areas of the shoe sole to facilitate rotation of the foot. These pattern elements are roughly based on the arrangement of elements of the human foot.
Ganter U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,361, teaches a footwear base made of elastically compressible material which yields in response to the application of stresses by the foot of the wearer of the shoe.
The remaining patents listed show similar shoe sole designs, and are included for the sake of completeness.
The present invention embodies the ultimate in the ergonomic design of a gripping and traction surface. The present invention is a device to enhance the gripping or traction of articles to which it is formed or attached, namely footwear, handwear, and mechanical gripping or traction devices. More particularly, the device is a gripping and traction pattern, formed as an integral part of a shoe sole, that is based on the natural footprint of a human foot. The bottom of the human foot is not a flat surface, but a combination of various anatomical elements of differing size, shape, and contour. The present invention is molded as an integral part of an elastically deformable and compressible outsole, and incorporates the elements and characteristics of the human foot. The sole has multiple projections which stand away from the base of the sole, thereby creating adjacent raised and recessed areas. Projections corresponding to the five toes, and large projections approximating the ball and heel of the foot, are formed in proportion to the actual anatomy of the human foot, thereby creating projections of varying heights. These projections create recessed areas corresponding to the areas between and behind the toes as well as other recessed areas of the human footprint. These recessed areas allow the ground-engaging projections to adequately deform depending on the force exerted on the sole by the wearer. The outer surface of the outsole is textured with small ridges to approximate the skin pattern of the human foot to further improve traction.
Additionally, the invention can be used for the outer gripping surfaces of gloves or mechanical gripping devices. The palm and finger surfaces of gloves are covered with a thin, elastically deformable material incorporating the shape, contour, and features of the human handprint. The present invention is envisioned not only to be applicable to shoe soles and gloves for wear by humans, but also to the makers and users of movable automated equipment, such as robots, where gripping traction is desired. Additionally, the inventive concept can be expanded to provide devices for superior traction and gripping power for numerous applications, such as gripping tools, prostheses, or any other similar device.
The principal object of the invention is to enhance the gripping or traction of articles to which it is formed or attached, namely footwear, handwear, and mechanical gripping or traction devices.
A further object of the invention is to provide a gripping and traction pattern for a sole of an article of footwear that approximates the shape and contour of the bottom of a foot.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gripping and traction pattern for a shoe sole having tread features that provide superior traction.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a gripping and traction pattern for a shoe sole that gives a more comfortable and natural feel to the wearer.
Another object of the invention is to provide an outer surface for an article of handwear that approximates the shape and arrangement of a human hand or an appendage of a creature of the class Mammalia.
A further object of the invention is to provide a surface pattern for a glove having features that provide superior gripping ability and a more comfortable and natural feel to the wearer.
Another object of the invention is to provide a gripping and traction pattern corresponding to the anatomy of a hand, foot, paw or similar appendage of any a creature of the class Mammalia.
Another object of the invention is to provide a surface pattern corresponding to the anatomy of a human hand for use on mechanical gripping devices for increased traction and gripping ability.